Intimately Rearranged
by helterskelter22
Summary: Set in Cleveland about six months after the season 7 finale. Faith is in charge of a mission against a big bad for the very first time. Can Buffy fall in line? There will possibly be some B/F, but we'll see! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

A gang of vampires crowded around an impressive granite tombstone in the cemetery they occupied. If they could breathe, the air leaving their lungs would exit in a mist. It was a cool night for March and they had taken to horsing around with each other to relieve the tension their naturally violent nature imposed on them.

"Quiet!" The leader, a large male vampire wearing clothing that suggested he was severely stuck in the nineties, perked up from leaning against the tombstone. Every muscle was taught and alert, his malicious grin replaced by a terrifying sneer. "You hear that?"

The others looked around, shaking their heads and shrugging. The dominant vampire gave a suspicious look around the surrounding area and leaned back, his fangs bared once again in that dangerous smile. He loved watching these fights. He loved it even more if someone got too out of control and accidentally killed a member of their gang. Cleveland had been slow since the Slayer and her little gang showed up. The demons in Cleveland were getting restless and hungry.

The sound of dust blowing in the wind woke the vampire from his thoughts. Too much dust for one vampire alone to be dead. He shook his head in annoyance. His entire gang at this point had killed each other. Starting over again was hard. New born vampires were so agitated. Immature and young. He looked back up, grimacing, only to have his eyes widen in fear as the cloud cleared to reveal the face of a beautiful girl. Her chestnut hair, covered in dust, curled around her smirking face in a way that let the vampire know he was not safe.

"Mornin, Sunshine!" The movements the young girl made were calculated as she ducked down sweeping the vamps feet out from under him so she would have time to replace the stake she had used for his companions.

"Slayer!" The vampire rose to his feet quicker than anticipated and kicked the brunette in the face, sending her three feet on her back. "I was wondering when you'd show up!"

"Didn't keep you waitin long, did I? I've never been real punctual. Somethin I'm workin on, y'know?" The Slayer lunged herself at the vampire, pressing her forearm into his neck to pin him against a tree. "I'll update you on how that goes once I get to Hell."

The vampire looked puzzled as the stake went through his chest hard enough to stick her stake to the tree trunk behind him.

Faith shook out her hair and wiped her nose on her sleeve. A small amount of blood had leaked out from being kicked. Thankfully the vampire kicked like a girl and barely left a bruise on her otherwise pristine face. She inhaled deeply, feeling a small throb on her bridge. Maybe a tough girl.

"Way to go!" The voice coming from behind Faith was genuine, without being committed to any real congrats. It belonged to a blonde Slayer, called only four months prior, who was just three years younger than Faith. The raven haired Slayer let a smirk spread across her heavily rouged lips, sensing the other girl taking silent steps towards her. She turned her head slightly, her eyebrows pulling up, anticipating the sarcasm she had become accustomed to receiving from the new girl. Instead what Faith received was as wince from the girls grey-blue eyes. "Baby, look at your nose."

"I'm fine, Em," Faith reassured her. Emily stood up on her toes to get a better look at the bridge of Faiths nose. She looked into Faiths liquid brown eyes, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Faith was caught in her bullshit.

*****

Emily always caught Faith on her bullshit. It was something that had attracted her to the younger girl immediately. From the moment Emily, a nurse at a Cleveland hospital, had walked into the home Faith had been using as a school for the potentials, she had Faiths attention. There was something wicked in her smile Faith couldn't quite put her finger on. Like she knew what Faith was thinking when she first laid eyes on her and she was thinking it right back. Though her eyes were assertive and sharply focused, they remained sad and lonely. She was wearing a pair of blue scrubs and her arm was in a sling that was turning a slight shade of pink from what was, undoubtedly, blood.

Faith had waltzed up to her like she already had the girl underneath her, licking her bottom lip slowly before catching it in her teeth. She leaned against the doorframe, two feet away from Emily.

"Hey, I'm Faith. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Emily," she'd responded, cocking her head to the side, causing the bangs of her blonde ponytail to sweep over her eyes. Taking a step forwards and tucking the hair away, she locked her eyes onto Faiths. They felt like ice beams, coolly gazing over her lips and then back up to her eyes again. "Nice to meet you." Faith was shocked at the courage of this girl. Most people were too intimidated to stay put where they were when Faith came into a room, but Emily had stepped forward slightly, grinning.

"Ahem. Hello, Faith. I see you've met Emily, then? Very good. Help me with this, would you?" Giles entered through the doorway, carrying a duffle bag that looked to be about a hundred pounds. Emily had stepped back from Faith when Giles came in, slightly flustered, showing she was only human after all. Faith, on the other hand, kept her eyes locked on her face that smirk never faltering once.

"Yeah. We were just gettin' real acquainted, like. Giles, you want to stay for dinner?" Faith did not look at Giles once while asking the question.

"No, no I'm afraid not. As much as all I want to do is enjoy a meal and not be tucked into a seat belt for more than five minutes, I must get back. Buffy is expecting me, you know. I only brought Emily because the police were involved."

At Buffy's name, Faiths eyes flickered away for a moment. At the mention of police, Faiths eyes shot back, tilting her head at Emily. "Got us a new bad girl? Be nice to lose some of the rap around here."

"Not exactly, no. Not that I'm an angel," Emily took another step towards Faith, her grin returning. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Up the stairs, down the hall," Faith looked at the stairs, angling her eyebrows up them to the girl. As Emily went upstairs, Faith followed her with her gaze.

"Really, Faith, must you?" Giles cleaned his glasses after dumping the bag he would inevitably be left to carry up the stairs himself if he did not abandon it immediately.

"Must I what?!" Faith widened her eyes playfully. "So, you going back to the A Team in Scotland or whatever?"

"For now, yes. Buffy needs help over there, you know, training the other girls and what not. Uh...suspect I'll be back soon, though. Several more new slayers have been called in the area and we simply don't have room on our end," Giles cleaned his glasses as he spoke, looking pained about reliving the long trip. "Do take care, Faith."

"You too, Giles."

They moved to hug awkwardly, abandoning the notion after a few fleeting seconds. Giles tilted his head and muttered something unintelligible, smiling and backing down the steps to the home currently in his own name. Faith shot him a smile back before clicking the door shut. Seizing the duffle bag that had been unceremoniously dumped on the floor, she headed up the stairs to show the new arrival her room.

Hearing a whimper coming from the bathroom, Faith slowed her pace. Getting to the door, left ajar, she could see Emily sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Though her jaw was squared and tight, tears rimmed her eyes. She was tending to her arm, now unwrapped. A deep gash ran the entirety of her forearm, at least an inch wide. The blonde ran neatly trimmed fingernails up and down the edges of the cut, wincing. Faith now noticed for the first time a faint mixture of green and yellow below the girls eye. She looked scared. She took a step closer to the door, clearing her throat.

Emily jumped slightly, looking up. Flushing in the cheeks, she grabbed a roll of gauze off the counter and started rewrapping her arm clumsily. She offered Faith an embarrassed and small smile.

"You'll heal quickly. We all do," Faith offered her, taking the gauze from the girls left hand and helping her cover the wound. "One for the plus column with this gig."

Emily smiled tightly, forcing the corners of her mouth up into a smile, though her forehead remained creased in pain. She looked down as Faith tended to her wound, not saying anything for a few moments. When she did, it was in a small voice that held confidence and caution more than fear.

"So, um...if I needed some blanks filled in, would you be handling that? Because I have a lot of thoughts right now that don't make sense. I mean, I'm crossing the parking lot at work and these guys attack me with this...knife thing. I start running, call 911. I don't know where my speed came from, but before I knew it I was, well...far away. It's been happening lately, getting really...I don't know, powerful? Just when I feel scared or stressed or something. And then next thing I know Mr. Giles is picking me up at the cop shop telling me about vampires and Slayers and... What?" Emily looked up, annoyance and irritation playing at the features of her face as she noticed Faiths smirk.

"Nothin," Faith crossed her arms over her chest and stood up from the closed toilet, leaning on the vanity. "It's just, it's all true. All your worst nightmares. All the bumps in the night and whatnot, they're real. And you are a Slayer. No amount of talkin is gonna change or fix that, or even make you believe it. Just how it is." Faiths eyebrows knitted together with sympathy as she saw the words she spoke sink in. Well, as much as they could on the day you find out you're a Slayer. "Listen, you're safe now. Come on, we got a room ready for you."

Emily nodded, realizing what exactly Faith was saying to her. There had always been rumours about the strange things happening in Cleveland, but nothing confirmed. She exhaled with a bit of a laugh as she thought how dumb that sounded. How could you confirm vampires? They'd probably eat you before you could create any kind of evidence. She thought of some of the wounds she had seen in the E.R. Puncture marks in a neck, impossibly violent wounds in an abdomen that could never be created by a human. They weren't. Up until this very second, she didn't believe in vampires, let alone an army of women to stop them. She raised her chin in defiance of fear. She felt that hum she'd felt come and go over the past while engulf her, as though she'd had to accept it into her body. Looking at the back of Faiths head, she blinked away tears that were caused by a feeling she couldn't name and sniffed silently, hardening her features to match the strength she now felt inside.

Faith stopped at a room after climbing another flight of stairs to a floor with only two doors as opposed to the one below with what appeared to be three. She leaned on the door frame and pushed the door open, shrugging as if she knew it was nothing special but it was all she had to offer. Emily stepped past Faith, who clicked on the light, reaching around the door frame.

The room was plain, but not sterile. A small dresser, a desk and a double bed, all maple, were the only things occupying the room. The floor was a dark wood and the walls were beige.

"It ain't The Hilton, but it's your home for now." Emily jumped as Faith spoke, forgetting she was in the room while she took it all in.

"It's fine. Can vampires...can they get in here?" She crossed the room to the window, looking down onto the front lawn.

"Not unless you invite em in for tea and cookies. My rooms across the hall. You know where the bathroom is, there's another one on the main floor. Toilet and sink deal. Kitchens down there too. Same with the TV, but Rona's got a mean hate on for anyone who changes it during House, little heads up. We train in the basement—"

"Train?" Emily cut Faith off.

"Yeah. With the fighting. But you'll want to rest for a day or two, let that arm heal up." Faith nodded at the bandages, already discolouring.

"A day or two? This will take weeks. I was thinking I'd need stitches," Emily shook her head, feeling she knew better in this area.

"Trust me. Three tops and you'll be ship shape." Faith gave her best effort not to roll her eyes and give her that smirk that said she knew everything and dripped of impatience, feeling only half successful.

Emily swallowed hard, looking much less deflated than when she'd walked into the house just twenty five minutes ago. Fear was settling in, the surprise and shock leaving. Faith took a half step forward, never sure what to do in this situation. "Hey," She offered, taking back the step and then another one, "I got your back." Faith flashed her smile, all dimples, looking Emily up and down. "Night."

With that, Faith retreated to her bedroom, turning her back to the new girl and knowing the effect her smile had. Closing her door gently Emily crawled onto the bed, suddenly feeling exhausted, leaving the lights on out of fear. Despite everything that happened, a curious smile played across her lips as she stared at the door to the bedroom that would now, apparently, belong to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith sat in kitchen reading the paper and scanning for anything unusual. Her crew had only been in Cleveland for six months, give or take, after parting ways with Buffy and her team. Something about the way things slowed so much this last week, though, had Faith on edge. From the moment they'd stepped foot on the border they'd been having steady work. At least up until now. The vampires she'd run into at the cemetery the night before were the only ones she'd seen in at least three nights of patrolling. She sipped her coffee and tossed the paper away from her, shaking her head and curling her lip in frustration.

Before Faith knew it, she was bounding up the stairs. A crash on the top floor registered with her almost before it happened. She heard the girls on the middle floor, Rona, Vi and Dawn, making their way up there as well. Nearly crashing into the younger Summers girl at Emily's door frame, she pushed through the three of them, fists up.

Emily stood in the middle of her room, bewildered.

"Sorry," she muttered quietly, moving to pick up the broken glass of the T.V. screen.

"Wow," Dawn raised an eyebrow as she spoke. "Most people don't forget about their Slayer strength two months in."

"Pint size...Take a hike." Faith shifted her head to speak over her shoulder, making sure her tone conveyed how very much she didn't appreciate Dawns attitude. She'd been rude to Emily since her and Faith had gotten cuddly. Being protective of big sister was all Faith could chalk it up to. "You alright?" She squatted down beside the younger, blonde Slayer.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream. One of those Slayer dreams, I guess." Emily's eyebrows were knit together in concentration, her skin pale. Faith looked at her, figuring since Emily wasn't paying attention anyway she couldn't mind. Her blue eyes were a darker shade, which Faith was aware meant stress and fear, her skin was slightly paler than usual and her fingers moved with a tremble. Emily cleared her throat after several minutes of silence. "How's your nose?" She offered a half smile, softening Faiths eyes.

"I'm five by five. Em?" Faith caught the girls hand, which was trembling so bad she had dropped the glass she was trying to accumulate into a waste basket. "What happened?"

Emily didn't speak; she just looked up at Faith, shaking her head slightly as her eyes welled up with tears. Faith didn't know what to do, emotions not exactly being her specialty. She placed her hand on Emily's back, causing the blonde to immediately fall into Faith. Both of them kneeling on the floor, Emily's face crushed into the space between Faiths shoulder and neck and her arms jammed around her waist, Faith wanted to run. Instead, she put her arms around the trembling Slayer. She inhaled, closing her eyes, and then exhaled again allowing them to open.

"What did you see, Em?" Faith cooed softly in her raspy voice, allowing her hand to now trail up and down Emily's back.

"A girl. I thought...I thought at first it was me," Emily raised her head a little so that her words wouldn't be so muffled, feeling Faiths hands flex protectively. "It wasn't. She definitely was a Slayer; she fought like she knew what she was doing. As good as you, maybe better." Emily blushed a little as she saw Faiths features registering offence, masking her protective instinct for just a split second. "It was horrible. This guy, he looked like a...lizard? Dragon? I don't know. The girls eyes were like...intense...she knew. For a moment it was like I was her and I remember thinking to myself: _'Take care of Dawn, Faith.'" _And then, nothing. A sword was raised, and it was like I couldn't move my neck or get out of the way, and nothing."

Faith was squeezing Emily now, maybe a bit too hard. She kissed the side of her cheek, breaking the silence. "Baby, I need you to come with me." Faith stood up, taking Emily's hand and descending the stairs to the second floor. She didn't knock on Dawns door, just barged in like she owned the place. Despite Dawns protests, Faith didn't acknowledge her. "Emily, look real careful. Is this the girl?" Faith picked a picture of Buffy, Willow and Xander up off of Dawns desk and held it up for her girlfriend to see. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure!" Emily was fighting tears upon seeing the girl she felt die smiling. It had been so real.

"Dawn," Faith put the picture down and locked eyes with the young girl, who had stopped complaining at some point during this quick exchange. "Get your sister on the phone."

"What's going on? Is she-"

"Dawn, now!" Faith interrupted her, fists balling up.

Dawn stopped hesitating and nodded, running down the stairs to the telephone in the kitchen. She punched in the numbers, feeling like there were so many of them and wondering briefly why that was necessary. No one had explained anything to her, so when she heard Buffy's voice on the other line, Dawns breath caught in her chest.

"Hello?" Buffy repeated. "Faith? Dawn? Demon? Hello?"

"Buffy, hi." Dawn finally replied, all smiles.

"Dawnie! Hey! Keeping everyone in check down there? Willow told me you're learning to work magic with her via webcam. Very cool. Just don't...explode the house or anything."

"You know," Dawn forgot she was supposed to be worried and became exceptionally annoyed. "I resent that all compliments must come with a warning. I haven't blown anything up by accident in at least five months."

"I know, I know," Buffy smiled on the other line, in spite of herself. She really did miss her sister, whining and all. "So, what's up?"

"Uh..." Dawn had no idea why she was calling Buffy, and that was the truth. "Hang on – FAITH! BUFFY'S ON THE PHONE!"

The sound coming from the stairs sounded more like a herd of elephants than a girl. Faith grabbed the phone from Dawn and sat on the kitchen table. "B? That you?" Faiths' breathing was laboured and she made a mental note that cigarettes catch up with Slayers, too.

"Faith, hey. This is starting to get a little cryptic," Buffy chuckled a little as she spoke. Now that she thought about it she missed everyone. No matter all the things that she and Faith had been through, good and bad, Buffy cared for her. She longed suddenly to give Faith a hug, realising that it was panic she heard in her voice.

"B, Emily had this dream. You died. Giant lizard or something, I dunno. I had to check and make sure...but it was a Slayer dream, B. She was you in the dream," Faith waited for a response. When none came, she kept talking. "We're coming over there, seems like you're gonna need help."

"Faith," Buffy laughed nervously. "Start from the beginning. Who's Emily?"

"That girl Giles came to get four months back," Emily had reached the kitchen door frame and was looking at Faith, biting down on her lower lip, causing Faith to add hastily, "she's my girl."

"Your girl in the home girl sense, or your girl in the Willow sense?" Buffy asked, tact not quite making its way to the surface of her question.

"Well," Faith couldn't help but smile at Emily, "maybe Red got a few things right."

"Oh." That was all Buffy said. Faith raised an eyebrow and turned her back, hearing what could be interpreted as either confusion or jealousy in Buffy's simple statement. Confusion didn't make sense; Faith never kept it a secret that she enjoyed the company of both genders. And jealousy? That was...too much for her to consider. She shook it off and kept talking instead.

"Listen, she dreamed that you went all headless horsemen, so keep an eye out for giant reptile types. We're gonna be there as soon as we can. The three of us-"

"No," Buffy interrupted, much quieter this time. "No, I'll be fine. Thanks for the heads up."

"B, c'mon," Faith felt slightly rejected. Didn't Buffy know Faith would do anything to protect her?

"Faith, seriously. I'm in a castle protected by thousand year old spells, living with a small Slayer army and the most powerful witch since, well, ever. I'll be fine. I'll send the troops into research mode and make sure I update you if I hear anything. Fair?" Buffy asked the question but was startled by the answer. A noise not unlike that of an earthquake had broken out on the other line. "Faith?"

"Dawn, get behind us," Faith shouted, pushing the youngest Summers behind her and Emily. "Em, weapons."

Emily moved to grab swords from the pantry. Where most people kept canned goods, this household kept pointy objects. She scooped three without even thinking and made sure the other girls were armed. Rona and Vi came bounding into the kitchen, wondering what was going on, and stakes in hand. They all looked at each other, realising that the noise didn't come from either one of them, and then moved into the living room.

The last thing Buffy heard was a yelp from Dawn before she hung up the phone and turned on her heel.

"Giles," she spoke with authority she'd earned. "We're going to Cleveland. Get the team together."


	3. Chapter 3

Faith lead the way as the girls stormed the living room. Dawn, chanting a protection spell she'd just learned, took up the rear. The glass from both windows facing the street was lying all over the hardwood and there were three creatures in the room none of them had ever seen before. None of them except for Emily, anyhow.

The demon in the middle of the group was larger than the other two. He did, indeed, look like a lizard-dragon-hybrid of a creature. Clearly the leader of the pack, he simply smiled at the girls. Instinctively, Faith had her sword ready for battle and an arm up, as if to hold the girls back from danger. When the demon spoke, his voice was much less gruff than they expected. With the spiny lines running through his head like dreadlocks and his scales, the girls expected almost a growl. On the contrary, his voice was like warm crème liquor.

"Hello. Sorry about the windows, the front door was locked," his smile stretched further, exposing pointed teeth in a crooked row. He kicked some glass aside and took a step forward, causing all the armed girls to raise their weapons ever so slightly. "I am Draconus; I'm looking for the Slayer. I heard she lives here."

"I dunno if you heard, Koopa Troopa, but there are hundreds of us now. Including every girl here. Way I see it, you couldn't be polite enough to come at night time like any normal demon, you should haul your scaly ass outta here before I go Mario Brothers on your boys." Faith took a step forward, challenging the step Draconus took, daring him to throw a punch.

"And her?" Draconus nodded towards Dawn, who was still muttering under her breath. "Slayers do not need magic."

"She's with us," Faith snarled. "You ain't swinging, so what is it you want exactly, Geico?"

"I'm here on behalf of William the Bloody. I am a head hunter; does that clear anything up for you?" The demon took another step forwards, licking his lips. "My, you are a feisty beauty, aren't you?"

"Wait," Dawn piped up. "Spike...Spike sent you here?" Draconus turned his gaze to her, which prompted her to widen her eyes and start chanting once again.

"Yes. I've come for the head of a blonde Slayer," his yellow eyes rested on Emily. "Hello."

Faith stood in front of Emily, putting her arm out again, this time resting her hand on Emily's arm. "Spike sent you here? My girls not the one you're after."

"He mentioned you'd be protective."

"He mentioned right, then." Faith raised her sword above her head pushed Emily out of the way in one fluid motion. Vi, Rona and Dawn went into action as well, attacking the two goons Draconus had brought with him. While they were smaller and seemed over eager, Draconus was another matter. He'd grabbed Faith by the throat and was holding her a foot above ground, her eyes waving in and out of consciousness. Emily stood up, snapping out of the stupor that had overcome her, and charged with her sword. The tip did not sink into Draconus' armour, but at least surprised him enough to drop Faith. His focal point changing, he ran for Emily, seizing her around the waste and taking advantage of Faith trying to regain her breath.

"Emily!" Dawn shouted, piercing the heart of one of the cronies. Faiths head snapped up, all systems go and she grabbed her sword once again. Draconus had knocked Emily unconscious and was dragging her out through a broken window by a handful of her shirt. Faith vaulted over the remains of the coffee table and brought her sword down in a clear, concise movement. All that was heard next was the sound of Draconus screaming as his arm detached from his body and Emily fell back into the house, the claws still with a tight hold on her garment.

Faith gathered Emily up in her arms, throwing the severed limb into the fire place. She took a few steps back from the demon, who was now on the other side of what was once their living room wall, chest heaving.

"I'll be back, Slayer." Draconus snarled, the smooth quality disappearing from his voice, before running out into the middle of the street and dropping down a manhole.

"Always gotta have the last god damn word, don't they?" Faith thought out loud, staring off into the distance where Draconus had disappeared. "Emily?" Faith walked over the broken shards of glass and lay her down on the couch. "You alright?"

Emily, up until this point, had only ever seen vampires, and had never had trouble defeating them. She didn't feel fear so much as embarrassment at letting herself be captured. Shaking it off she stood up, feeling the pain on her back for the first time. She looked over at the window, her blood on the fragmented glass sticking out of the frame. "First I clean myself up," she spoke evenly locking eyes with Faith. "Then we figure out how to kill this thing."

"That's my girl," Faith grinned ear to ear and planted a kiss on Emily's lips.

"Gag," Dawn rolled her eyes. "I'll go get the first aid box before my vision of Faith as a noncommittal killing machine is tarnished forever."

She sauntered out of the room, throwing a dirty look in their direction. Emily was too busy nestling into Faith to notice, and Faith was too busy loving every second of it to care. Casually flashing Dawn the finger behind Emily's back, Faith kissed the top of Emily's head, never breaking eye contact with the young witch and smirking. "C'mon, baby," she growled into her girlfriends' hair. "Let's go get you cleaned up."


	4. Chapter 4

May 20, 2003

Buffy turned around, the smile unable to escape her face. She looked at her friends, her grin broadening. What would she do? It didn't matter. Right then, she was the happiest she had ever been in her life.

"High five for the chosen two, B!" Faith raised her hand, her smile all dimples and her eyes twinkling. Buffy couldn't help but laugh out loud as she clapped the brunettes hand and was pulled into a hug by Faith. As Buffy pulled back from the hug, her arms never leaving Faiths waist, she stared into the brown eyes that had been brave. All was forgiven between in that moment and Buffy hugged her again, the butterflies she'd always felt when Faith was around fluttering like they were trying to escape. Call it the Slayer connection, but being close to Faith was exactly what Buffy needed that second to feel like someone understood how happy she felt.

"Buffy!" Andrew poked his out from the doors of the yellow bus. "Buffy, come quick! Principal Wood is fading fast. The force is not strong with him!"

Buffy exhaled warmth onto Faiths shoulder before taking another breath and backing up completely. She offered a half smile at Faith and pushed through the crowd of her friends, half running to the bus. She leapt up the stairs and fell to her knees at Robin Woods side.

"Robin!" Buffy grabbed his head and gave it a light shake, trying to get his eyes to focus. She slapped him lightly; causing his eyes to bug, but no more life entered them.

"Buffy?" He coughed her name out, his shirt soaked in blood.

"You can't die on me now. Who's gonna educate the youth and hand out detentions?" Buffy felt tears welling in her eyes at her feeble attempts at a joke. Principal Wood laughed, coughing into the seat of the bus. When he pulled his head back, Buffy saw the blood that had sprayed the seat.

"Thanks. For everything," Robin Wood smiled at Buffy and she the last sign of life that she saw in his eyes was gratitude. Buffy closed her eyes and held his hand for a moment before rising. She walked in what felt like slow motion to the group cheering and hugging at the side of the crater formerly known as Sunnydale.

Xander was the first to notice her, sadness etched on his face. "He didn't...?"

Buffy shook her head, looking down. The small group shifted their gazes to the ground, sharing a moment of silence. Willow put an arm around Buffy, squeezing her gently. They stood that way, paying respect, though they knew casualties would happen and he wasn't the first. They said their bittersweet goodbyes before turning silently and climbing back onto the bus, just as Giles was carrying the deceased principal out.

"Hey," Faith stood up from her seat, turning and leaning on its back to face Buffy who had settled behind her. The blonde hastily wiped away the tears that were falling quietly from her eyes. "You're gonna be alright, B." Faith smiled and for the first time Buffy saw a softness that was hidden behind all of her walls.

"I know," the blonde nodded, smiling back and unable to hold back the tears of joy. "Sit with me?"

Faith glanced around uncomfortably before nodding and hopping over her seat to flop down next to Buffy. Her body tensed as Buffy leaned on her and yawned, smiling softly. It took Faith a few moments to relax, but when she did it was the best feeling she'd ever had. Relaxation, relief and redemption flowing through her veins. Everything at that exact minute felt it was the way it should be. Buffy shifted slightly, trying to make herself more comfortable. Faith raised an arm and put it around the petite girl, resting her cheek on Buffy's head. She couldn't say how long it took, but at some point they both fell asleep.

Six Months Later

Faith took a drag off her cigarette like it was a source of life for her. Buffy was to arrive today. The first time they'd seen each other basically since Sunnydale imploded on itself. Since, well...a lot had happened between them the following days after that. Faith was nervous. She wanted to run, and it took everything in her power to stay where she was.

"Hey," Emily had come out onto the porch. She was getting much stealthier; Faith had hardly heard her open the door. "What are you thinking about, baby?" Emily wrapped her arms around Faith from behind, kissing her shoulder gently before resting her lips there.

"Nothin," Faith smiled.

"Liar," Faith felt Emily smile into her back as she kissed a trail from her shoulder to her neck. "You're thinking about Buffy."

"What? No! I'm just...I dunno." Faith shrugged, taking a step from Emily. She knew it hurt her feelings when she put distance between them, but Faith was never one for feeling trapped.

"I meant about them all coming in general, but now I'm starting to wonder," Emily teased. "Something happen between you two?" She tilted her head down flicking her eyes up at like Faith and wincing, like she wanted to hear the answer but was afraid of what it was.

"I'm all about you, baby." Faith forced a smile she knew looked genuine, because she'd done it so many times in her life. "I was just thinkin bout you and me getting wriggly."

"Hold your horses, tiger," Emily laughed. "As much as I love your tact and romantic sentiment, I feel like I was cut in half and sewn back together." Emily wriggled her nose and put a hand on her back.

"Well, I could give you a little rub. Make you feel better?" Faith raised her eyes playing at innocence.

"I'm sure you could," Emily went to shove Faith playfully, but retracted her hands and moved them to her back in pain. "Shit."

"C'mon," Faith put her hands on Emily's waist in kissed her jaw line. "Let's go to bed. It's late, anyway."

"Are you sure you're not distracted by her?"

"I'm sure, baby."

May 21, 2003

Faith opened her eyes, blinking her surroundings into focus. As the events of the last 24 hours replayed in her mind she smiled. Sitting up sharply she looked to her left, the presence she felt was that of Buffy. She didn't remember how she'd gotten into this room, or why Buffy was here with her. Looking across to the other bed she saw Dawn, Vi and Rona crammed onto another double mattress. She looked down at Buffy, her gaze softening. The older girl looked so peaceful, like she was resting for the first time. Faith got out of the bed, grabbing her smokes off the bed side table and going out the motel room door. It was still early, she could tell because the sun had hardly risen. She lit a cigarette with her Zippo and stretched her hands up over her head. This place a shit hole, Faith could tell. The green walls were cracked and some of the brown doors had bullet holes in them. Must have been the first place they found.

She heard a door click shut behind her and turned quickly on instinct, fists at the ready, cigarette hanging from her lips.

"Hey," Buffy smiled at her.

"Hey, B," Faith nodded, turning back to look at the sun. "Not supposed to look into it, I know. But I've never been so happy to see it in my life." Faith smiled lightly.

"I know what you mean." Buffy nodded and came to stand beside Faith. The energy between them was electric, but it had always been that way.

Faith cleared her throat before talking, her brow creased. "Listen, B...I been thinkin. Somethin Robin said to me earlier, figure it shouldn't die with him y'know?"

"Thinking about what?" Buffy stared straight ahead, taking in her surroundings and breathing in the air.

"Just that he was right. Sometimes people surprise you. I gotta start takin advantage of that," Faith looked down and cautiously slipped her hand into Buffy's. She didn't know what to expect, so she braced herself to take a hit. Buffy froze for a second, taking a sharp intake of air. She looked down at their hands, and relaxed, tightening to grip on Faiths hand. When she was sure Buffy wasn't going to take a swing at her, Faith spoke again. "I um...I love you, B." The words came rushing out so fast Faith almost choked on them. Buffy smiled slightly, turning her head to look at Faith. Faith, keeping her eyes trained on the ground, immediately regretted the words, rejection being her biggest fear. Buffy used her free hand to tilt Faiths chin up. She looked at her for a moment before leaning in and gently kissing her lips. They stood there for a while, their foreheads leaned against each other.

Faith was filled with warmth that she'd never known. For years she had thought of this moment. She'd felt that connection to Buffy from the moment she'd laid eyes on her, and now there was a possibility that Buffy was hers. After all the bull shit and pain and evil, Faith had proven herself to one of the only people she'd ever cared for and, it seemed, she'd gotten it back.

Faith wanted to take Buffy right there, she ached for it. Instead she let Buffy lead her away to a makeshift diner that was attached to the motel. They ate breakfast there, side by side in near silence, until the rest of the team showed up to eat as well.

"Morning, Buffy. Faith," Giles nodded at each of them in turn. "I know we just sunk a hell mouth, but there really is much to decide. Faith, I've just spoken to the council. They want you to head a team here in Cleveland."

Faith smirked, rolling her eyes, "Y'know I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Giles, but I'm all redeemy with the owed jail team and whatnot."

"Cleared," Giles smiled slightly. "All charges, dropped. Nice what a bit of money can do, no? Buffy, as for you, the council is prepared to offer you a position in Scotland. Headmaster of sorts, at a school for Slayers. To teach them how to...uh...control their power. Brilliant, isn't it?"

Giles was grinning now, ear to ear. Buffy gave a sideways look at Faith, who had dropped her gaze down to her lap. She saw the brunette swallow hard and her heart ached. "I dunno. I mean, that sounds great, but I'll have to think about it. I feel like there's still a lot to do here." She saw Faith smile slightly into her lap before taking a swig of her orange juice.

"Of course, yes. I thought as much, but you should really consider it. The flight leaves tomorrow. There are already Slayers there that need help." Giles beamed at them.

"I don't know about you, yo, but I need some sleep." Faith stood up suddenly, making room for the other three girls that had shared a room with them.

"Yeah, me too. I'm done here." Buffy pushed her plate forwards and got up as well, standing next to Faith and brushing her hand accidentally on purpose.

"Right. Well, do sleep on it, yes?" Giles opened a menu a waitress had passed him as he entered.

"Yeah, sure, I'll think about it." Buffy smiled at him and followed Faith out of the restaurant. Faith had tensed and walked slightly ahead of Buffy, her jaw squared. When they left, Buffy grabbed her arm. "Faith, what's wrong?"

"Nothin, B. Pretty sweet offer you got offered there. You'd be fuckin nuts to turn it down. Bet the pay is epic." Faith gave a half hearted smile and entered their room.

"Maybe," Buffy agreed. "I don't know if that's what I want." She spoke to Faiths back. They were now standing in front of the bed they'd shared earlier. She reached out and touched Faiths shoulder, every muscle in darker Slayers body tensing at the feeling.

"What do you want?" Faith asked quietly.

"Look at me." Buffy pleaded, turning Faith. They locked eyes for a split second before Buffy stepped forward, her lips crashing onto Faiths. Before they knew it, they were crashing onto the bed hands everywhere and clothes flying all over the room. They climaxed at the same time, Faiths face pushed into the crook of Buffy's neck. Exhaling deeply, they melted into each other.

Faith lay on the bed, already wearing a bra and underwear, as Buffy got dressed. Climbing back into bed, Buffy put her head on Faiths chest and fell asleep.

As she came to, Faith was acutely aware of being in the room alone. Throwing on her clothes, she swiped her cigarettes out of her coat pocket. She didn't know how many hours had passed, but it was dark now. The bed next to hers was made. Faith smiled, remembering the perfect moments she shared with Buffy earlier. The kids had come back to change, she could tell by the tattered and dirty clothing strewn on the floor. Faith hadn't thought to pack a bag. She was much too impulsive to plan ahead that way.

Dawn met her as she came out of the room, exiting from the diner again.

"Hey, kid," Faith nodded at her, cracking her neck. "What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight," Dawn looked pained, Faith realised. "You were out for a while. Everyone except for me and Vi and Rona are at the Airport."

Faith nodded. "Tired, I guess." She smiled, not noticing how crestfallen Dawn seemed. Faith opened her packet and her heart nearly stopped in her chest. 'I'm sorry' was scrawled inside the flap. Faith felt sick to her stomach, her eyebrows knitted together.

"She really is sorry," Dawn offered. "She told me to tell you she just couldn't."

Faith nodded, holding down her vomit. "When are we getting out of here? Heard there's a health mouth in Cleveland needs dealing with." Faith lit her cigarette and threw the half finished package into the garbage. She'd get a new one later. Used to being the one to run, Faith shook her head in disbelief. She didn't want to look at those scrawled words ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks to all who read and a shout out to the reviewers. Evil and big bads coming in the next chapter, I swear!

Emily tidied up the living room half heartedly, tossing magazines into the drawer of the coffee table and bringing the dirty cups into the kitchen. She grabbed the duster from under the sink and sauntered back. Her injury still bothering her, she winced as she tried to dust the mantelpiece to the fire place.

"Need some help?" Rona stood in the opening of the living room, holding some bags of groceries. She'd just come back from picking up some snack foods for the arrival of their new guests. Her eyes kind, Rona put down her bags and took the duster from Emily.

"Thanks," Emily smiled at her.

"No problem. It's important to take care of stitches from a big wound. I learned that the hard way after Sunnydale," Rona proceeded to do the tops of the tall shelves on either side of the television, flashing a smile at Emily.

Emily nodded, giving the younger girl a distracted smile back. "You were there, for Sunnydale?" Rona nodded, sadness fleeting in her eyes for a split second as she remembered. "Huh...Did you meet Buffy? What's she like?"

"Bossy." Rona sad flatly and immediately, not even having to think about it. "But she was a good leader. We were safe with Buffy. She taught us all everything we know. She taught Faith a little extra—"

Rona quit talking, realising who she was talking to, the smirk dropping off her face. "I gotta go." She muttered, handing Emily back the duster, and took her bags to the kitchen. Emily swore under her breath and dropped the duster to the floor. She took the stairs two at a time, forgetting about the pain searing through her back and legs for now. Bursting through Faiths bedroom door, her blonde hair hanging down all around her, Emily shoved Faith down on the bed.

"What the fuck, Em?"Faith stood up, taking a defensive stance.

"When were you planning on telling me, Faith? Don't give me that innocent puppy dog face!" Emily felt tears welling in her eyes. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Uh...wanna let me in on the other conversation you had? This one just sounds kinda Sybil." Faith kept an eye on Emily, making sure there'd be enough distance if the girl took a swing at her.

"Some people around here aren't good at keeping everyone in the dark like you. Why didn't you tell me that you and Buffy...?" Emily looked so hurt, Faith could have died right there.

"Baby, it was just one night. I didn't...I didn't think it mattered." Faith knew that was a lie, it mattered to her very much. Since Faith hadn't dropped the word love to Emily, she left that part out of her Buffy experience. She knew Emily would fly off the handle, and she also knew Buffy would never say anything about it.

"It does matter, Faith. It matters you couldn't tell me." Emily tried to blink the tears out of her eyes, but was unsuccessful. She took a deep breath to stop the flow before she spoke again. "I'm going to bed. Please tell Buffy and Giles and whoever else shows up you may or may not have slept with that I'm just not feeling well."

Faith stepped away from the bed to let Emily into it, but Emily turned instead. "Where you goin?" Faith grabbed her girlfriend's wrist.

"I think I should sleep in my own room tonight." Emily didn't turn around as she spoke; she just took her arm back and kept walking, leaving Faith standing alone in the room.

"Faith!" Dawn squealed from the second floor. "They're here!"

"Fuckin perfect," Faith muttered, going down the stairs and fixing an expression on her face that she hoped showed indifference and coolness, her standard look.

Dawn, who was bouncing around the entryway, ripped open the front door and ran down the walkway barefooted to greet them. She jumped into Buffy, grabbing her into a huge hug. The sisters stayed that way while Giles, Willow, Kennedy and Xander grabbed their bags out of the minivan they'd arrived in.

"Hey, folks," Faith grinned, helping Xander and Giles with their bags. Dumping them in the living room, she crossed her arms over her chest, smirking. "Long John Xander, how you doin?"

"Good!" Xander gave Faith a hug. "Happy to see you a lot less dead and, or, injured than we thought you'd be."

"Yeah, well, you know me." Faith shoved him lightly on the shoulder for joking about her death.

"Faith, nice to see you again." Giles nodded, smiling lightly.

"You too. Red, Ken." Faith glanced at either one of them in turn, her smile still plastered on her face. No matter how cool she tried to act, seeing these familiar faces was nice.

"Faith, hi!" Willow smiled. Looking at the plastic covered holes in the wall where windows were supposed to be, she wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah...Some lizard type named Draconus." Faith looked at the windows as well, having temporarily forgotten about them.

"Do not fear, for I am Home Repair Man!" Xander grinned.

"You don't gotta do that, Xman. We can hire someone, no big." Faith laughed a little in spite of herself.

"No, seriously. It'll be nice to actually be able to help. It's been a while, what with the infinity number of Slayers." Xander looked seriously excited to help, so Faith didn't push it.

"—and then Faith cut off his arm! So he ran away. Not nearly as scary as he looked at first. And, I totally did a spell!" Dawn was babbling to Buffy, clearly filling her in on what had happened. "We missed you." Dawn hugged her sister again, who put an arm over her shoulders and closed her eyes against the girls hair.

"I missed you too, Dawnie." Buffy smiled and surveyed the room. When her eyes landed on Faith, she shot them in the other direction.

"Hey, B." Faith offered, smiling slightly to show Buffy there was no drama intended here.

"Hi," Buffy said back to the floor.

After several moments of suffocating awkwardness, Dawn broke the tension. "Snacks. We have snacks!"

"Thank God," Kennedy spoke up. "I need to eat and I'm not talking the sexy kind."

"Kennedy!" Willow giggled and slapped her arm.

Kennedy shrugged and they all made their way to the kitchen, trying to shake the mental image that had been planted in all of their heads. Everyone except Xander, of course, who was smiling serenely. Buffy rolled her eyes at him and settled herself against the pantry across the room, putting as much distance between her and Faith that she possibly could.

Rona and Vi were already in the kitchen, setting chips into bowls and putting beer in the fridge. They handed out rounds, everyone accepting a drink. Between the battling for the locals and the travelling for the visitors, the beer was much needed.

"So," Buffy spoke up. "Big bad. Got the bit about the dragon, lizard thing. Who's he work for?"

Dawn, Faith, Vi and Rona all exchanged glances, none of them looking at Buffy.

"Spike," Faith swallowed hard and flicked her eyes up to Buffy's face. "He works for your old boy toy, there."

Buffy chugged down her beer and motioned for Vi to pass her another one. "How many work for him?"

"Dunno." Faith replied, looking apologetic.

Buffy inhaled and nodded. The sadness and confusion in the room was like a thick blanket, suffocating them all.

"Buffy," Willow touched her friends arm. "Are you okay?"

Buffy nodded. "Tomorrow we talk strategy. Tonight....we have a good time and sleep. Lots and lots of sleep. Fourteen hours on a plane is not good for my complexion."

"Looks fine to me, B." Faith, not intending to say this out loud, crossed to the fridge so she could turn her back to everyone. Swallowing her beverage, she popped the cap off of another one and handed it to Xander before opening one for herself. "So, who wants to play some hold em?"

Faith looked around the room, relieved when Giles, Xander, Buffy and Kennedy all accepted. The younger girls had school in the morning and Willow said she was tired. Faith pumped an air mattress, settling it on her bedroom floor. She had intended to give Willow and Kennedy Emily's room, but that was no longer an option. Faith just hoped she wouldn't have to hear them getting frisky later on. Buffy would share with Dawn, Vi and Rona would bunk together so the boys could take Rona's room. For a split second, while Faith was getting the air mattress ready, she smiled. It almost felt like they were back in good ole Sunnydale before they took on the first.

Once she got downstairs, passing Willow on the way, Faith settled in at the table. The hands had already been dealt and, if Faith knew Buffy at all, she'd already had a few drinks while Faith was upstairs. Smiling curiously at the blonde, Faith peeked at her cards and threw some chips in the middle. The drinking and the cards went on for a couple hours before Buffy stretched out and nearly fell off of her chair.

"Bed time for Buffy," she hiccupped slightly and stood up, trying to regain some resemblance of balance. "Big bed time."

"Yeah," Faith laughed. "I'm pretty wiped, too. Giles, you two are bunking upstairs. Second floor, last door on the left."

"Hey, just like Boy Scouts!" Xander grinned at Giles.

"Dear Lord," Giles cleaned his glasses. "If you so much as snore..." They continued arguing up the stairs, Faith shaking her head and laughing.

As Faith cleared the table, dumping the poker chips and cards unceremoniously into a case, she realised Buffy had sat back down and was staring drunkenly at the floor.

"B," Faith said softly. "You're up in Dawns room. You know where that is, yeah?" Faith didn't look at her as she spoke. She had to go into the kitchen to put the glasses and snack bowls in the sink and was hoping Buffy would move soon. When Buffy didn't so much as look up, Faith took a deep breath and started for the opening to the kitchen.

Buffy hooked a finger through Faiths belt loop and sniffed. Faith didn't realise it at first, but Buffy had been holding back tears while the dark haired Slayer was clearing the table. Buffy looked up at her, tears slipping down her cheeks, and pulled her in. With her arms tight around Faiths waist, Buffy buried her face into the other girl's abdomen, breathing in the smell of laundry detergent on Faiths shirt. Faith dropped the bowls back onto the table and put a hand on Buffy's head.

"Buffy," Faith rarely used her full name. "C'mon. What are you doin?"

Buffy stood up, her face close to Faiths, daring her to kiss her. When she didn't, Buffy stood on her tippy toes and softly pushed her lips onto Faiths. Faith reciprocated for a second before pushing Buffy away. Her head must have been cloudy from the booze.

"Listen, B. I got a girl." Faith shook her head, trying to clear her mind from the memory of their night together.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just..." Buffy looked down, ashamed. "Do you love her, Faith?"

Faith was taken aback. She crammed her hands into her pockets and looked down before nodding. "I think so." She knew it was noncommittal, but it wasn't something she felt like talking about, least of all with Buffy.

"More than me?" Buffy locked eyes with Faith, tears threatening to spill over.

Faith was thoughtful for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. The human language wasn't exactly her specialty. "It ain't a contest, B." She spoke finally, her voice cracking. "It just is what it is. She's good for me. Big plus that I told her I killed a whole mess of people and went evil and she didn't freak." Faith swallowed. "She cares about me. More than I've ever felt from anyone else before. She isn't goin anywhere, y'know?" Faith looked pointedly at Buffy, as if to gently accuse her of something. "I need that. Someone I can count on who doesn't judge me."

Buffy nodded and kissed Faith once more. Faith didn't fight it this time, knowing it would be brief. "Goodnight." Buffy went up the stairs, leaving Faith alone in the dining room. Once Buffy disappeared, Faith threw the bowls across the room, causing the ring of metal on a wooden floor. She rubbed her face before picking them up and bringing them to the kitchen.

Getting to her bedroom door, she felt suddenly wide awake. Faith turned on her heel, looking at Emily's door and feeling a longing for her girlfriend. She rapped on the wooden frame. When there was no answer, she cracked the door open. Emily had fallen asleep with the light on, the mascara streaking her cheeks indicating she'd been crying. Faith felt an amazing amount of self hatred. She sat on the end of Emily's bed, placing a hand on the girls' leg.

Emily stirred slightly, but did not wake. Faith lay down beside her, resting her head on her hand so she could look down at the girl. Emily looked angelic in her sleep, her breathing steady and her lips parted just slightly. Faiths smile didn't last long as she felt a pang of guilt. She couldn't help but think of the brief kisses she just shared with Buffy. Shaking her head, Faith leaned and kissed Emily's cheek, causing the girls eyes to flutter open.

"Hey you," Faith whispered, smiling as if unsure of the reaction.

"Hi," Emily looked back, not returning the smile. "Everyone get in okay?"

Faith knew that by 'everyone', Emily meant Buffy. Not in the mood for an argument, Faith nodded. "Yeah, everyone is settled and in bed."

"What time is it?" Emily yawned.

"Just after two, I think." Faiths heart leaped, suppressing the urge to get Emily naked. Between the beer and how good her girlfriend looked when she woke up, Faith could hardly handle it. Self control, not something she was best at, but something she knew mattered more than average right at this second. "Em, I'm sorry." Faith sat up, tracing a pattern with her finger on the quilt. "I shoulda told you. I just didn't want you to freak and think...I dunno what."

"I only thought something because you were afraid to tell me," Emily said softly.

She wasn't wrong; Faith did have incredibly strong feelings for Buffy, but she didn't know how to explain that without freaking Emily out. "I'm sorry," she offered lamely. "You're right. I shoulda told you. I just don't wanna lose you." Faith felt like this was the only completely truthful thing she'd said, everything else was a partial lie, if not a complete one.

Emily reached out and gripped Faiths hand. "Come here."

Faith grinned and turned, her unruly curls falling around her face as she lay down and put an arm around the blondes hips. Emily reached up and pushed Faiths hair back on one side, pulling her into a kiss. Faith smiled against her girlfriends lips and ran her hand up Emily's shirt slightly, tracing the waist line of her jeans, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Wait," Emily muttered. Faith pulled her head back, cursing herself for always having one thing on her mind. "Faith..."

"Yeah?" Faiths eyes searched Emily's. When Emily smiled slightly, Faith raised an eyebrow. Emily rolled her over, so that she on top. Faith laughed slightly, not used to being on the bottom.

"My stitches," Emily shrugged, grinning mischievously. She bent her head, kissing Faith with passion. "Plus," she purred into her ear. "My turn to show you what I can really do."

If Faith hadn't been so incredibly distracted by her hormones, she would have sensed Buffy in the hallway, waiting to talk to her and listening to everything that was happening. Swallowing hard, Buffy turned on her heel and retreated to the room she was sharing with Dawn.


	6. Chapter 6

When Buffy woke up the next morning, she was painfully aware of two things: One, her head was pounding. Two, she had embarrassed herself last night. That much she knew, she just couldn't figure out how. Sitting up in the bed she'd shared with Dawn, Buffy's stomach gave a lurch. Holding onto her abdomen, Buffy threw her legs over the side of the bed one by one. After a deep inhale and exhale, she left the room and started down the stairs, holding onto her head.

She reached the landing at the bottom of the second set of stairs, the scent of pancakes tickling her nose. Buffy followed the sounds of laughter to the kitchen, everything feeling too bright.

"Yeah, so Xander called this demon with a necklace and there was singing and dancing. And it turns out the demon would technically have to take him in Dawns place to be his queen, which he waved for just one time." Willow sat on one side of the kitchen island next to Kennedy, talking to Faith and Emily who sat on the other, Emily on Faiths lap.

"Which, in retrospect, I find bruising to my ego." Xander smiled from the stove, flipping pancakes. "Hey, Buff. Sit. There are pancakes." He motioned to the empty stool beside Faith and Emily with his spatula.

Buffy gave him a tight lipped smile and nodded, moving slowly. She could feel Emily's eyes on her, but her head hurt too hard to care. "No pancakes, just water," Buffy rested her head on her hands. "It feels like The Blue Man Group is in my head playing on my brains."

Willow, who had moved to get Buffy a glass of water, put it down on the island top and sat down again next to Kennedy, taking her girlfriends hand in hers. "You don't look so good, Buffy. Maybe you should go back to bed."

"No. There's too much to do," Buffy tried shaking her head but it made her nauseous. She took a sip of her water.

Xander put a stack of pancakes down in front of the five girls before turning back to the stove and making more for himself. Everyone except for Buffy and Faith dug in; Faith had already eaten. She was always up first, and this morning the only person who had beat her was Xander, which is how this pancake fiasco started.

"Just what I need for a pre-workout," Kennedy smiled at Willow, popping some of the fluffy pancakes into her mouth. "Delicious, Xand. Thanks." She mumbled through a mouthful.

"You're welcome. It really is an art form! Gotta time it juuuust right, so the edges don't get crispy."

"Look at you, all glowy. Chef Xander," Willow poked fun at Xander before biting into her own pancakes.

They sat in silence, devouring their food. The sound of silverware scraping on the plates was driving Buffy insane as she sipped on her water. Emily finished first, pushing her plate forward slightly and intertwining her fingers in Faiths while Kennedy and Willow helped themselves to seconds. Xander stood against the counter, working on his own miniature stack.

"I'm Emily, by the way. You must be Buffy," she looked to Buffy, extending her free hand.

"Oh, hi. Sorry...rude much, Buffy?" Buffy shook the girls' hand. She could have sworn Emily squeezed a little tighter than necessary, but she wasn't sure.

"Emily used to be a nurse," Willow beamed at the newest member of the Cleveland team. "She's gonna show me and Kennedy how to take care of some more complicated but standard Slayer injuries more effectively later."

"Cool," Buffy offered.

"Yeah, and you owe me a sparring match," Kennedy smirked, looking overly confident.

"I actually was hoping to step in with Buffy, first. I heard she's the best. I want to see where I'm at," Emily smiled sweetly at the other blonde. She felt Faiths grip on her thigh tighten in warning, but she didn't care. To Emily, this was a chance to defend her honour.

"Maybe later, gladiator. I'm thinking we plan now. We're going to have to move fast. It won't take them long to find out we're here." Buffy tried to snap into leadership mode.

"Trainings important, B. This is the only chance I get in the day. I train now, the girls come home and I train them. We train first," Faith rested her head on Emily's shoulder, shifting her gaze to Buffy. "We plan later."

Buffy blinked for a moment, her head pain multiplying. Did that really just happen? "Sorry?" Buffy had to ask, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"It's nearly ten. I train from ten till noon, and then we plan. Why don't you get some sleep? You don't look like you're up to bein real physical," Faith knew Buffy would take that as an insult, but she had to establish her authority. This was her town, and Faith had earned her leadership here.

"Don't worry about it," Buffy smirked slightly. "I always think better once I've kicked someone ass into next Tuesday." Buffy challenged, putting her glass in the sink. "I'm going to change." She didn't know if it was the anger at Faith or the jealousy of Faith and Emily, but she suddenly felt a lot less hung over than she had moments ago.

As she changed into her sweats and a tank top, Buffy felt her blood boiling. Slamming the bedroom door behind her, she took the stairs down to the main floor two at a time. Grabbing water from the fridge and forcing a smile at Xander and Willow, who were doing the dishes, Buffy ran down to the basement to meet the other girls.

"What took ya so long, B? We already had round one while you were away," Faith smirked.

Buffy looked around the room. Kennedy had a bloody lip and Emily, while a sheen of sweat glared on her forehead, remained unscathed and looked extremely cocky. Buffy was surprised; Kennedy was a formidable opponent.

"She's pretty fast," Kennedy acknowledged. "For a noobie."

"Hah!" Emily grinned.

Buffy stepped onto the blue mats. She didn't speak, she just cocked her head and let a taunting smile play in her eyes. Emily quickly felt the victorious smile disappear from her face, taking a confident stride towards Buffy. Faith and Kennedy exchanged glances, not sure if they should intervene or not. Before they had time to decide, Emily had taken a swing at Buffy.

Buffy blocked, but didn't anticipate the punch being a diversion for the kick that connected with her abdomen. Kennedy was right, Emily was quick. Buffy dodged the next few attacks, observing the way Emily moved. Quick, but new. Emily lead with her shoulder, letting Buffy know to duck to the right and to connect a backhand punch to the side of Emily's head. Maybe she'd gone a little more than half power, but Buffy watched Emily stumble around and try to shake off the hit with a hint of a patronising smile on her face.

"B, what the fuck?" Faith yelled, taking a protective step towards her girlfriend. Buffy shrugged innocently. Emily looked furious, her jaw locked, and flipped over Buffy's head. She turned on her heel and delivered a roundhouse to Buffy's shoulder before punching her in the solar plexus and then again in the face. Emily was strong, but Buffy was more experienced. She regrouped quickly and ducked the next punch, sweeping Emily's feet out from under her. Gripping the girls' shoulders, Buffy rolled with her before straddling her and pinning her to the ground.

"I win." She noted victoriously, standing up. Emily, looking livid, nodded and leaned up on her elbows. She was getting a black eye from being smacked on the side of the face. "Sorry about your face." Buffy extended her hand not sounding sorry at all. Emily accepted the help, allowing Buffy to pull her up, squaring her jaw. She walked off the mat with a slight limp, her ego more injured than her body.

Buffy couldn't honestly say what had come over her or why she'd hit the younger girl so hard. She just felt like she had to be better than her somehow, she supposed. Prove that she was the best. Buffy looked over at Faith, who looked pissed. Faith knew Buffy was doing that to make a point, and you never hit at full power during training. Especially not on a newer Slayer. Kennedy tossed Emily an ice pack for her eye and looked back over at Buffy and Faith with uncertainty. This couldn't be good.

"Come on, F." Buffy kicked her leg back to take a fighting stance, trying to establish her power down here and over the team in general. "Let's go."

Faith went on a full tilt run, tackling Buffy to the ground. They rolled for a few feet before Buffy was able to throw her off, causing Faith to fly into a vaulting horse. Flipping to her feet from her back, Faith growled, jumping with her foot aimed at Buffy's chest. It connected and Buffy stumbled back, catching the second kick aimed at her chest and throwing Faiths foot upward. Landing from a back flip just in time to catch a fist in the mouth, Faith swore. Buffy hit her in the face with a jab cross combination before side kicking her chest, still not knocking her to the ground. Faith ducked the next hit, grabbing Buffy around the waist and throwing her onto her back.

"Enough, B!" Faith looked down at her, spitting blood onto the mat.

Buffy glared up at her, climbing to her feet quickly, and launched more missed attacks. Faith threw her again, but Buffy caught her shoulders this time, taking the raven haired Slayer with her. Buffy came out on top once again, but just for a split second. Laughing, Faith hit Buffy on either one of her elbows, causing her arms to buckle, and rolled her over.

Buffy could feel Faiths breath on her face, and when the brunette spoke it was in a low, gravelly voice. "Here in Cleveland, I'm on top. But then you oughta know, I'm always on top." Faith smirked, locking eyes with Buffy.

"That was...tense." Kennedy spoke, clearing her throat and making sure Faith caught her pointed look at Emily.

Faith stood up, glancing around awkwardly, feeling Emily's eyes on her. "Listen," Faiths voice cracked. "Let's go shower up. I'm hazy today anyways...too much beer last night I guess."

Buffy nodded and looked at Emily guiltily before nodding her head and going silently up the stairs.

"I'm uh...I'm next. So..." Kennedy, feeling extremely awkward, followed Buffy, leaving the other two girls alone. There was a painful silence as Emily strode over to the wall mirror used for shadow boxing, examining her eye and hoping Faith would leave her alone. She didn't. Instead, Faith lit a cigarette from the pack she kept downstairs. Sitting on a bench and exhaling, Faith rubbed her head. Emily realised Faith wasn't staying for her, she had practically forgotten her girlfriend was in the room, she was staying to avoid Buffy.

"What the hell, Faith?" Emily whirled around. "What the hell was that?"

Faiths eyes snapped up, her mouth trying to form words. "It was nothing, baby. You know how it is. Fighting causes tension."

"Maybe, but I don't recall you fucking any vampires with your eyes, baby." Emily spat the last word, her voice starting to break. When Faith went to put her arms around her, Emily pushed them away, running up the stairs. Faith heard the front door open and slam and Xander making some sarcastic comment about a bunch of girls getting sweaty.

"Dammit!" Faith muttered, punching the heavy bag with everything she had. She crossed to the wall, leaning her head on it. Turning back, she wailed on the bag until she heard the front door open again. She didn't know how much time had passed, must have been an hour at least. Looking down at her hands, which she hadn't wrapped and were becoming raw, Faith took a breath. She lit a cigarette and wandered up the stairs, bracing herself for one of those heart to hearts she was notoriously horrible.

What Faith saw instead made her heart sink. Buffy and Kennedy were done their showers and turned to look at her, seemingly unable to make words. Willow and Xander were also staring. Giles, his hand still on the knob of the front door, look pained. A pile of dust at his feet looking suspiciously like the kind of dust that came from a dead vampire. "Faith," Giles voice was calm and even when he spoke. "He's got her."

Faith looked at all of them in turn, waiting for further explanation. When none came, she took off at top speed.

****

Faith looked around the now dark cemetery. Besides a few vamps she'd dusted, she hadn't run into anything, and they didn't have any information. Faith yelled, gripping her hair in frustration.

"Faith!" Buffy's voice called from across the cemetery. "Faith, did you find her?" Buffy huffed.

Faith shook her head and, despite her best efforts not to, stating crying. This was what it felt like to be close to someone and know you might not see them again. It was horrible.

"We'll find her. I promise." Buffy reassured, stepping past Faith and doing a sweep with her eyes. She's not here.

"How do you know?" Faith asked, shaking off her emotion.

"This isn't Spikes style. This cemetery is too new." Buffy answered quietly. "He'll be somewhere older. He's a roomy crypt kinda guy."

"Oh," Faith nodded, swallowing the last of her tears, understanding Buffy didn't want to talk about it. They walked in silence, stopping in at two other graveyards before Buffy stopped, putting a hand out. Listening intently, she spun around.

Draconus faced them, grinning a pointy toothed grin. Draped over his shoulder was an unconscious Emily. Blood trickled from a gash on her head and she now had two black eyes instead of one. Faith stepped forward, but Buffy stopped her, sensing something was off about this.

"Ah. So you're Buffy." Draconus greeted her. "Spike told me a lot about you."

"Did he?" Buffy asked non-chalant. "Mention anything about me being able to kick your ass?"

Draconus laughed and shifted his gaze past Buffy and Faith. They both turned, spotting the mob of a dozen or so vampires striding towards them. Hearing the rustle of feet in grass, they whirled around once again. Draconus was running at a surprisingly fast rate. He had put Emily down, seemingly roughly, into a crumpled heap. Faith ran over to her, carefully shaking her, and realised her arm was also broken. She had obviously put up a fight. Buffy came closer, taking a defensive stance in front of the two younger girls.

The fight didn't last long, the vampires clearly were new and inexperienced. Between Buffy and Faith, they'd been efficient, circling around Emily to protect her. Faith swept her hair out of her face, raking it back with one hand. She nodded at Buffy in thanks for the help and picked Emily up.

Buffy stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Something doesn't feel right. That was too easy." Buffy looking around, sensing the presence of more evil in the cemetery.

"You wanna hang around and find out?" Faith raised an eyebrow, placing Emily's good arm gently over her neck.

Buffy swept her gaze around again. "No." They walked rather briskly away from the tombstones, in a rush to get home.

"Well, well," Spike stepped from the shadows, in vampire face. "Put some bait on the line, see what you catch, wouldn't you say?" Spike growled a steady hum, a horrifying sneer on his face.

"Indeed." Draconus replied, glee in his voice. "Shall I go after them?" He asked, too eager.

"No," Spike responded, thoughtfully. "I was always guilty of playing with my food."


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy came bursting through the door of the house, Faith holding Emily in her arms trailing her by less than a foot.

Faith had forgotten about Emily's stitches. She shouldn't have been sparring with Buffy earlier at all, let alone taking on Draconus. Her annoyance at her girlfriends rashness disappeared as she looked down at the pale and damp face of this woman who she realised she'd be destroyed without. Emily's breath was shallow and quick. Not a good sign. Faith froze; hoping with everything she was worth that Emily wouldn't die because Faith couldn't keep it in her pants.

Buffy had bolted from room to room, ordering Dawn to get some sheets and for Vi to get some hot water and bandages.

"Faith, put her on the couch." Buffy spoke sharply and with confidence, but Faith did not respond. Buffy took Emily out of Faiths arms and laid her down there herself. Looking over at Faith, Buffy saw the blood from the other blondes wound on Faiths shirt. "We have to stop the bleeding and get her to a hospital. Giles, get Willow."

Giles nodded obediently and went upstairs to get the witch. Within seconds Willow was bounding down the stairs in her fuzzy pink pyjama bottoms, hair tousled but ready to help. "Move, we don't have much time. I can feel it, she's fading fast," she said with a quiet edge, kneeling beside the wounded Slayer. "Medicae Manus," Willow whispered, placing her hands on the wound.

Emily coughed within seconds, gasping for air. She tried leaning up on her arm, which was swollen and discoloured, and shrieked in pain. Her scream snapped Faith out of her stupor and she ran immediately to her girlfriends' side, hushing her and planting kisses all over her face, smoothing back her hair and telling her it was going to be alright.

"We have to get her to the hospital as soon as we can. The magic is temporary, and she'll need her arm looked at." Willow spoke up, looking at Buffy to take the lead, as she always did.

Buffy nodded, tearing her eyes away from Faith and Emily. She swore under her breath, outraged at herself for feeling jealous that Emily was being coddled so much by Faith, when minutes prior the girl had a small chance of survival. "Giles?"

"Already on it," the former watcher had pulled on his shoes and had the keys in his hands. "Faith, take her to the van."

Faith planted one more kiss on Emily's forehead before lifting her. Emily clenched her teeth so hard from the pain she thought she'd break a few of them off, but tried forcing a smile to Faith to let her know that it was okay. Giles opened the door and held it open for the girls, closing it quickly and running to the minivan, starting the engine as swiftly as he could. The rest of the Scoobies looked out the window as he drove down the street until the van disappeared.

"What happened out there?" Kennedy turned to Buffy, fight building up in her eyes.

"Someone's messing with us." Buffy responded, finally looking away from the window. "Spike is messing with us, to be exact. And it's not going to happen again. He's obviously keeping an eye on us," another furtive glance to the window. "No one goes out alone. We're safe as long as we're in here, from him at least. For now, let's just get some sleep. We'll talk about our recon when they get home."

The small group in the living room silently agreed and dispersed for the night. Buffy cast one last glance out the window before heading upstairs herself, and could have sworn she heard a maniacal laughter and saw the hem of a long, black leather coat disappear in the distance.

"This is ridiculous," Emily shook her head, glaring at her cast. "I'm useless."

"I can think of plenty useful things you can do with one hand." Faith half smiled at the blonde, squeezing her hand a little tighter, trying to make light of the situation.

"Ever the charmer."

"You know me," grinning the brunette gave Emily a swift kiss. "Your own personal Romeo."

They were in the hospital waiting room. A couple hours had passed, but Emily had been sewn up, x-rayed and a cast placed on her arm. The doctor, too smart for his own good, had wanted to run more tests. He noticed the bruises healing on her arm at an amazing rate, but she had quickly put a stop to that. Even with Slayer healing, she'd needed the cast. It would still take at least a week or two for her arm to heal completely.

Giles gave a snore and the girls, having just come from a doctor's office a few feet away, laughed a little. Emily moved to wake him up, but Faith stopped her.

"Listen, Em," Faith swallowed hard before continuing, "I just need to tell you something real quick before we go back to the house." She looked into those stunning eyes and knew she was doing the right thing. "I...uh...I was scared. Y'know? I couldn't imagine...and...I just want you to know that...Fuck. I am so bad at this."

"You're doing fine," Emily raised her good hand, cupping Faiths face and rubbing her cheek softly with her thumb. "What did you want to tell me?" Emily had a feeling she knew, but whether or not she got to hear it tonight or ever, she was entirely uncertain. It was something that drew her immediately to Faith, the raw emotions never coming out of her mouth in verbal form, but constantly being able to feel them.

Faith felt fear welling up inside her, her throat constricting painfully. She felt sick to her stomach, but it was now or never.

"It's just...Me and B? We got a lotta history. There's a lotta shit there that I can't even understand well enough to explain. But it's not...it's history. Y'know?" Faith swallowed again. She could tell she was doing a really bad job at this, because Emily suddenly looked incredibly hurt. Faith went wide eyed and started shaking her head. "No, I'm not saying me and Buffy I'm saying..."

Emily nodded her head, slightly stunned. She sat down a couple of seats away from Giles and smiled sadly. "It's okay. I should have known better."

"No. God dammit. That's not it," Faith knelt down in front of Emily, between her legs. Putting a hand on either of the girls shoulders, she looked into her eyes, searching for the right words to say. None came, so Faith leaned in and kissed her. It was soft and tender. Faith had never kissed anyone that way before, let alone Emily, who she kissed nearly every day.

The young blonde, clearly thinking this was the goodbye kiss, sniffled. Faith heard a sob hitch in her throat as she reciprocated, trying to hold Faith with both arms, but only having one that functioned well enough. Faith leaned her forehead against Emily's, breathing raggedly, her lips hovering millimetres away from the other girls. "Em, it's hard for me to tell you...I'm not leaving, I...y'know?"

Emily's eyes widened, understanding creeping across her face. She used her good arm to bring Faiths lips back to hers, gently and with more feeling than Faith had ever been kissed.

"Ahem," they heard the throat being cleared and the sound of glasses being whisked off the face of an observer. "Sorry to interrupt, but are we quite finished here?" Giles cleaned his glasses, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Faith stood up, embarrassed slightly to be caught being so sentimental, and nodded. Emily rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and stood up, too, letting Faith lead her by the hand. Faith opened the sliding door the van. "After you," she bowed jokingly, her swagger and arrogance returning. Emily let out an exaggerated sigh before leaning forward slightly, her lips hovering at Faiths ear.

"I love you, too, Faith. Even if you are a cocky asshole." She kissed the cheek which was now flushed and smiling, and climbed into the van, leaning on Faith who got in behind her.

AU: Sorry I let this story get away from me! Started a new job a few months ago and have been super busy. I also kind of lost the urge to write. But I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack.


	8. Chapter 8

His boots clip clopped their way down the alley, a cigarette dangling lazily from one hand. Not too far off in the distance he could see the outline of a woman. Just past her the door of a night club, illuminating her form further every time the door opened to let someone in. Getting closer he could make out her slurred speech. Kicked out of the club and no one to take her in, can't go home to mommy and daddy in this state.

He grinned, canines spawning a point that dug just slightly into his tongue. The taste of his own blood almost sent him over the edge as he dropped his cigarette into a puddle, never breaking stride.

"Hello, love. You alright?" Eyes knit together in realistic looking sincerity; he'd be hard pressed not to give himself an Oscar at the moment.

The girl tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and flicked her eyes to him, her mascara running down her cheeks. He could hear the yelling on the other end of the phone, but the girl just held it away from her ear and looked him, "I look like a freakin bar star!" She slurred. "None of my friends will help me out. I live on the other side of town." Her S's and H's ran together as if they formed an indistinguishable super letter.

"I've a car. I can take you anywhere you like, pet." Reaching out he flipped the phone shut, smiling reassuringly. "Just right down this way." Motioning back towards the alley he didn't break eye contact.

"What's your name, handsome?" She grinned at him, eyes barely open, as if she forgot how sloppy she looked.

"Spike," he grinned back toothily.

The blonde reached out a manicured finger and poked his nose. "Maybe we can go back to your place, mister Spike?" They giggled. "You kinda remind me of this boy I loved once. With all my soul."

"That right? I loved with all of my soul once. Never did me much good. Not for me, souls," With a chuckle he put an arm around her shoulder and led her back down the dark path he came.

Perhaps if the music hadn't been so loud, the crowd so vibrant and drunk, someone would have heard her scream as he pressed into her body drawing her life from her veins.

Sliding open the doors to the van, Faith grinned at the girl who said she'd loved her not even an hour ago. She slid an arm around Emily's shoulders to help her out of the seat, letting the smaller blonde girl lean against her for support.

Following Giles up the stairs to the small house, both girls remained aggressively alert for danger, Emily flinching when her instincts caused her to jerk suddenly for a squirrel or passing cat. Giles quietly turned the key in the door, though their efforts at being silent were unnecessary as the residents immediately gathered around the front door.

"Oh God, she's okay!" Xander exclaimed, beaming from relief. Dawn offered Emily a hug, muttering about how she actually really would miss her and smiling coyly. The other potentials were the next in on the hugging will Willow and Kennedy expressed happiness from the rear of the small group. Only Buffy held back from verbal communication, smiling slightly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I'm definitely over being kidnapped – as in ever again – but I'm fine!" Emily smiled at them all. Though she was pale and weaker than usual from blood loss, she was just as happy to be alive as they were to see her.

"We should get you to bed," Faith held her protectively and knit her eyebrows together in concern. "You look like shit, honey."

Emily turned to look at her girlfriend, dead in the eyes, and couldn't help but laugh when all she saw was sincerity in those liquid brown eyes. "Oh, Faithy. Ever the word smith." She allowed herself another laugh when Faith looked utterly confused at why what she said was funny. "You're probably right," Emily pushed her lips to Faiths and headed up the stairs.

"Yo, wait up!" Faith bounded after her. "You need to let us take care of you. And what'd I say that was so funny?" Faith asked incredulously.

"Same old, Faith," Kennedy chuckled.

"Not quite," Willow disagreed. "I've never seen her worry about the delicateness of her words before. That's pretty un-faith-like." The witch smiled as she watched them go up the stairs. Her gaze landed on Buffy next, causing the corner of her mouth to turn immediately down. "Uh, honey?" Willow squeezed Kennedy's hand. "Why don't you go watch a movie with the others?" Willow looked pointedly from Kennedy to Buffy.

"Oh! Right! Xander…movie?"

"Yes!" Xander nodded vigorously. "Indeed. Ladies? Dibs on picking!" Xander ushered all of the girls into the living room while Willow took Buffy to the kitchen.

"What's with the big pouts, Buff?" Willow asked her best friend, leaning on the counter.

"No pouts. Pout free for Buffy," the original Slayer grabbed the counter across from the witch, squeezing a little too hard as the laminate began to crack slightly under her hand. "It's just, I wish she'd told me before."

"Why? So you coulda kicked her ass sooner?"

"You heard about that huh?" Buffy swallowed and looked down at the ground. "No, I like her actually. I just feel…confused? I think I love her, Will."

"I get that Buffy. I really do. But Emily knows that she loves Faith and you have to respect that. Remember when you want all grr on Veruca because she was all with the goo goo eyes for Oz?" Willow put on her stern face, "How would Buffy then feel about Buffy now, hmmm?"

Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes but could barely supress her smile. Willow always knew what was on her mind. Buffy had felt terrible since the incident in the training room, and even more so after Emily got kidnapped.

"Am I interrupting or something?" Faith stepped cautiously into the room, looking at both girls for permission to stay. They nodded and she crossed her arms across her chest, eyebrows knitting together. "So, what's the sitch with Spike?"

"Wish we knew," Buffy couldn't look at Faith, pushing her gaze instead to the tiled floor. "Obviously he has a hate on for me. Again. And couldn't hire anyone smart enough to distinguish me from any other cute blonde in the world." Buffy shrugged. "Not really any surprise there. He did gamble for kittens, which is still a stupid currency."

"Well I wanna find him. Now. And I want him dead," Faith flicked her eyes over to Willow. "How do we find him? Locater spell? Voo doo? You tell me."

"It will take time to figure it out. I tried a locater spell already, it was the obvious choice. Wherever he is he doesn't want to be found," Willow was all business. "You two should get some rest. I'll stay up and try to find him, but you two will have to be at your best when I do. Just because I can't find him doesn't mean I can't feel him. It's bad."

Buffy sighed, throwing her hands up in the air, "How come everyone I sleep with is freaking insane?" Exasperation that was almost comical spilled into her voice. "Angel: Evil. Parker: Dumb ass. Riley: Jacked up on…whatever that was. Spike: Evil. You: Murderer! Satsu was the only one-" All eyes were on Buffy at the mention of a second female name. "Who…oh, you know what I mean."

"Alrighty," Faith grinned around the room with a knowing smirk. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. With the shocked look on Red's face you two clearly have loads to talk about. Wouldn't wanna trip on your hair braiding party n' all."

"Faith!" Buffy put a hand on the brunettes shoulder, causing her to turn with a concerned look. "I'm sorry. About Emily. And…everything."

"I know, B." Faith smiled sadly. "Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

A rapping on the front door, coming steady, got Rona out of bed. "Dammit!" she growled. "Doesn't anyone in Cleveland appreciate sleeping in or what?" She said in the general direction of the other two sleeping Slayers who had discovered what they were at the same time as her. She padded down the stairs and ripped the front door open, blinking from the bright morning sun.

"What?" She sighed in exasperation at the figure in front of her. Her eyes widened only when she realised who it was. "You?"

"Me, yeah," the voice chuckled back. "Honestly? I was hoping for something a bit different. Blonde girl, cute, about yay high. Real self-righteous fire cracker, goes by Buffy?" Spike was in vamp face and smiling. The shade of the porch was keeping him from igniting. Rona could tell by the uncovered man hole in the middle of the street he'd made a run for it.

"Sorry, she's unavailable right now." Rona had gained confidence since the fall of Sunnydale and there was a severe edge in her voice. Vi appeared behind her, smirking, but not saying anything.

"Oh yeah, no problem!" Spike threw a punch causing Rona to move out of the way. Unfortunately for her, her hand ended up out the front door and Spike yanked her onto the porch. "The Slayer, get her. Now." He mocked Vi, who ran up the stairs.

When Vi returned, it was not with Buffy. It was with her leader and Slayer, Faith. Spike dug his nails into Rona's collar bone, snarling.

"Aw hey, Pookie. Long time, no see," Faith made her eyes big and greeted Spike with fake sincerity. "I thought you were real dead and stuff. What happened?"

"Wasn't my gig," Spike smiled back. "I'd really like to see the little lady now, if you wouldn't mind. It's getting late and I wouldn't want to have her back past curfew." In a split second Faith had broken his grip on Rona and was hanging him dangerously close to the sunlight over the railing of the porch. "My, my! You've gotten quick."

"Look, Spike. I'm the little lady around these parts and you are going to leave Buffy the hell alone. Got it?" Faith locked eyes with him and tightened her grip.

"I know you're sweet on her, Faith. Who could blame you? Truth is, we ain't her type. I'm real sympathetic to your plight, don't get me wrong. I tried the whole reformed bad boy thing myself. But you'll never be good enough." Spike spoke, matter of factly. "You should really just lend me a hand, get this over with, we can run off into the sunset together. I got a big Harley with your name on it."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Faith was more annoyed than anything.

"Scale of one to ten, or?..." Spike raised his eyebrows in questioning. "Worked as a distraction though, didn't it?" Faith cried out in pain as an arrow struck her in the shoulder and forced her to release her grip on Spike. "I'd say a twelve!" He gleefully shouted over his shoulder.

Faith looked up to see some of the lizard type demons in the grass with a cross bow, hightailing it towards the man hole. Swearing she kicked at a post and ripped the arrow from her arm. "Get the others," she whirled around to the other two girls who were looking disappointed in themselves. "This ends. Now."

Gathered around the island, Emily in her arms, Faith glowered at everyone in the room. They were waiting for Buffy, who was always fashionably late. Everyone else was in their pyjamas, but Buffy insisted on showering and getting dressed. Uncomfortable silence hung around the room, everyone deep in thought.

"What'd I miss?" Buffy popped into the kitchen, hair still wet, looking serious.

"We've been waiting for you, actually." Faith flickered her eyes to her. "Hoping you might have some answers on how this all happened. We need more information. Can't just chase after a vamp who runs down a man hole. This town's too big for that."

Buffy nodded. "Okay. We'll do some recon. Rona-"

"Hold up, B." Faith stepped forward, a challenge. "You aren't coming in here barking orders at my girls. I'm asking you if you know anything, not askin' you to make a plan. So, do you? Know anything?"

"Awe gee, F," Buffy glared back. "Don't know if you heard, but I'm the oldest, and where I come from that's who makes the big decisions."

"While normally I tell all kids to respect their elders, I'm gonna have to ask you to back down on this one." Faith smirked at Buffy daring her to take a step forward.

"Is it always like this?" Emily leaned towards Xander, her voice barely audible.

"Pretty much," he confirmed.

"Enough!" Rona stepped between the two cutting the tension. "Look, Buffy. We get it: You are super smart and powerful. We all remember that time we voted Faith as your leader. We fucked up, no offense."

"None taken," Faith shrugged.

"She's in charge now, though, and we're all alive and well. We haven't been let down by her once. So when it comes to big decision making, I'm inclined to do what she says. Our team fatality record is a hell of a lot better than yours. Spike is after you and your judgement is clouded, we feel like you need to listen."

The other girls under Faith's care nodded. Buffy backed down, rolling her eyes. She knew they were right, Faith was doing an excellent job with these girls and was an incredible mentor to them. She just couldn't stand to have her heart broken and lose power to the heart breaker in the same week.

"Okay," Buffy nodded. "I don't know anything, but we do it your way."

"If I may," Giles spoke up, deciding it was safe to speak. "Perhaps we get in touch with Angel? His connections may be of some use."

"Right," Faith nodded. "Xander, get the big man on the phone. Ask him if he knows anything. Red, you try and find some trends in the local newspapers, everything is suspicious. Girls go train your asses off. Spike isn't fuckin' around and neither are we. Dawn-"

"Dawn should really stay home," Buffy interjected.

"Dawn, you do your thing," Faith kept talking as if there had been no interruption. "Work with Red on the news and then show her where you keep your mojo. We're gonna need a way to find out where he is and where he's going. Giles, I'm hoping you can bring some more of the other girls over here in a hurry?"

"Of course," Giles nodded. "You don't think this is enough fire power?"

"I have no idea what he's up to and I'd rather be safe than sorry. This ain't Sunny D and we should use the resources now we have em."

"Good point."

"B, we patrol. Tonight." Buffy huffed but agreed.

"What can I do?" Emily raised her eyebrows, the only one not assigned a task.

"Em?" Faith looked her up and down, shaking her head.

"I want to help! I can't sit here why everyone is working!"

"Fine, you wanna help? Rest up. We need you to heal quick. I don't wanna see you training or lifting a damn thing." Faith leveled her gaze to let Emily know she was serious, causing Emily to pout but she stopped arguing. "What are you waiting for, yo? Get a move on!"

They all mumbled acknowledgements of their jobs and hustled off to do as they were told. All of them except Buffy who remained in the kitchen. Faith was already embracing Emily, the two of them canoodling. Faith could sense her there but made no move to acknowledge her presence.

"Jump, Emily. Oh yes, Faith, how high?" Buffy muttered under breathe. The two girls grinned at each other when Buffy left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Jab. Jab. Jab. Cross. Stop. Jab. Jab. Jab. Cross. Stop. Buffy practiced the same drills over and over until she could find out which precise movements allowed the maximum speed and power. She did this once in a while, sometimes after she knew she had trained to a higher peak of performance. Sometimes she just did it because she was pissed off. Today, it was the latter. Jab. Jab. Jab. Cross. Stop. She huffed in frustration. She knew the punches being dropped into the heavy bag weren't even a quarter of her ability. If she was going to defeat Spike she had to clear her head, get it in the game. Jab. Jab. Jab. Cross. Stop. JabJabJabCross. Stop. That was better, but not good enough. She wished for the hundredth time that day there was such things in life as "do-overs." JabJabJabCrossStop. Better.

"B," Faith came down the stairs, wrapped her hands in tape. "Sorry, thought I'd be alone. I'll leave."

"No. Stay," Buffy kept throwing hits and did not take her gaze off the bag but there was no maliciousness or negativity in her voice so Faith obliged. She watched Buffy for a moment. When there was no sign of her letting up, Faith walked across the room and lit up a cigarette, coming to a rest atop the machine she'd jimmied to hold boards the girls would break for practice. There was a flow with which Buffy moved that Faith could never master. Nobody could. Maybe it was because she was the most experienced, but then Faith was only a few years behind her in practice. Faiths style was reckless, spontaneous and aggressive. Buffy's was a contrast of collected, calculated and smooth. Whatever the reason, Faith just watched in awe like she always did. Finally Buffy grunted in frustration and threw her hands up in the air. "I just am so out of it!"

"Course you are, B. Look at all this shit going on right here, it's crazy. We're all shook up," Faith took the final drag of her cigarette and put it out on her boot. "You'd be nuts if you weren't."

"When did you get all reasonable and wise?" Buffy cocked an eyebrow.

"Just something I picked up in prison. And fighting with you at the end of it all," Faith shrugged. "Gave me some perspective. I totally get Angels brooding redeemy thing now, y'know? I got a second chance just like him, how many of us get that?" Faith smiled at the ground before raising an eyebrow of her own. "Well…I guess your boy Spike. Clearly not one for the high road."

"He's not my boy," bitterness peppered Buffy's voice. Faith checked her facial expression to see if that was aimed at her unintentional wording, but Buffy wasn't looking at her. Satisfied that it wasn't, Faith continued speaking.

"It's just…you got a lot of history under one roof here, Buffy. Me-"

"-I'd hardly call that history."

"Don't. Look, I'm sorry it didn't work out, but you and me? That was real. Still is, at least hormonally. You know it and I know it." Faith was standing straight now, her eyes sharpening defensively.

Buffy sighed, crossed her arms across her chest and nodded. "You're right," she conceded, "I'm sorry." Pulling an arm across the length of her body Buffy started stretching out. She couldn't seem to sit still, so much energy was pent up inside her. Namely frustration. "Faith, do you ever wish you could take parts of your life back?" All she got in response was an ironic smile. "Right. Sorry. It's just…besides the obvious?"

"What? Like you and me type of stuff?" Faiths eyebrows hit the ceiling on that one. She had come down to the basement to hit things, not to have a heart to heart. "No, B. I don't with that. You look all shocked. I only know one thing for sure: If you never let me in like that, I'd never know if I was able to…I dunno…be with Em the way I am. I never…I didn't…I suck at this."

"Just try," Buffy pressed on, taking a step closer.

Faith inhaled and swallowed, lighting up another cigarette. It was more of a way to pause and gather her thoughts than a craving for one at that moment. A minute or so passed before she spoke again. "If you didn't ever let me tell you I loved you, I would never have known that I could. So…you know…thanks. Because I'm real happy right now. And I didn't know I could have that either. Never thought I deserved it. And all this other shit? With Spike? Hell yeah I'm pissed off and hell yeah I'd die for you, B. But it's different now. I'll probably love you for, I dunno, ever. But I'm movin' on because I don't have to be scared with her. I have no fucking idea if we'll be together forever, or even a year from now, but I know that I don't have to deal with feeling like I fucked it up before I even started with her." Faith had said all of this in between drags and confused frowns, avoiding Buffy's gaze at all costs.

"Is that how you feel, Faith?" Buffy's voice was quiet and small somehow. "Like you ruined it before you started?"

"Well…yeah, B? How could I not? We have so much bad shit between us," finally Faith looked up, her jaw square. She'd never allow herself to cry in front of another soul, but Buffy knew that's the expression on her face was the closest she'd ever get.

"I know," Buffy nodded. "By the way, you said that perfectly." She walked across the room and squeezed Faith's hand, smiling. "And for the record, I wouldn't take it back either. I had a lot of people in my life try to wait for me to be strong enough for me to love them. Including you. The truth is I've never been strong enough to love anybody because I have always been too terrified of hurting them. If I died or got turned or…who knows? This is such a dangerous job that we were just handed. You are the only one who could understand that, Faith. It just took losing you to know it. So I guess now, instead of you waiting for me, I'm waiting for you." Buffy smiled larger, tears welling in her eyes.

"Aw, B. Don't cry, okay? I…I don't know what to do with that," Faiths entire body tensed, which caused Buffy to smile a little wider.

"It's not bad crying, promise. It's just, I'm happy you're happy. And if it doesn't work out, this is totally a _My Best Friend's Wedding_ deal where if we're not married by the time we are 40 we are going to marry each other."

"I have no idea what that means," Faith looked at the blonde blankly. "But sure."

"Good!" Buffy sighed and wiped at her eyes. "It's late and I'm sure Emily is missing you. We have an early day tomorrow."

"Yeah, so much for training," Faith laughed a little as she started unwrapping her hands. Clearly there would be no heavy bag hitting tonight. She felt emotionally exhausted as it was. By the time she'd turned around, Buffy was already up the stairs. Faith flicked off the lights to the basement and went up the stairs herself, grabbing a glass of water on the way to the hallway. She reached the bottom stair of the main floor and made the climb to the top floor, smiling to herself. Climbing into bed, she was careful not to disturb her girlfriend. She traced Emily's lips and planted a kiss on them, concentrating on being comfortable with love. It was a strange feeling for her, to even be able to love. Stranger still that someone had the capacity to love her back without fear behind their eyes, something she couldn't even say about Buffy. Faith brushed a stray strand of hair away from Emily's brow and turned the light off; rolling away from her to make sure she didn't hurt her in any way. Her injuries were slowly healing up, but there were spots that were still visibly tender. If she had stayed facing Emily she would have been able to see a smile trying its hardest to tug at the corners of her mouth.

Emily didn't care if there was history between Buffy and Faith, or if there was some residual feelings. All she cared about was that Faith loved her enough to be honest about her feelings. If that happened to work out in Emily's favour, all the better.

Besides, everyone in the house knew that Slayers have incredible hearing and you can hear everything happening in the basement through those vents!

AU: I did kind of lose interest because I was not getting a lot of R and R's but I got one today that made me regain interest! Thanks a lot for giving a review and making me feel good about picking this up again! Three chapters today


End file.
